


Average Bear

by raffinit



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, Smut, a pair of idiot smugglers do the sex, and a bit of tit fucking, and cock sucking, and really bad dirty talking, and really there's just a shit ton of filthiness happening okay, it is the dirty sex, there is so much filth happening, very dirty the sex, with lots of dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffinit/pseuds/raffinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Tess fuck. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Average Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Joel has more hair on him than the average bear. And a huuuuuuuuuge di -

He’s got more hair on him than an average bear.

It’s an exaggeration, mostly, but she likes to watch the flush of his cheeks under the scruff of his beard, heard the rumble of her name on his lips; loves the warning in the undertone, the tantalizing drip of a promise. “Hey now. S’not polite to call people names.”

She loves to watch him in the mornings; the clouded light of dawn through their dusty window as he slips out of bed, naked to walk to the bathroom. She watches the curve of his shoulders, solid and broad, watches the run of his muscles over his back, the strength in each roll of his shoulders, each step he takes. There is a catalog in her head; an inventory where she keeps each scar Joel acquires over the years.

There are scars on his back, wounds from bullets and knives never quite driving home, stitched up but clear on his skin. The skin seals over in pink, pale puckers, not ugly, no, but present. She remembers the scars on his neck, his shoulders, the one across his nose from a lifetime ago; she doesn’t ask about that one, ever, just kisses it gently at night as they sleep.

She watches the generous spread of hair on his chest, lets her eyes run almost hungrily down to the taper of fur along his stomach, the tight muscles roping his body, grins behind the covers as her eyes spark on the erection between his muscular thighs.

It is the morning, after all.

“What’re you gonna do about it, sasquatch?” she says, and she lies in bed with her head propped in a hand, lets the covers drop from her chest. Her eyes light, she grins when he pauses in the doorway of the bathroom; she can see the shift in his eyes, the predatory gleam as his hand grips the frame, and the muscles mold over his arm. She stretches idly, and the covers slip lower, leaves her bare down to her waist; she shivers in the morning chill, feels her nipples pebbling.

She hums, eyes him languidly; knows he’s watching as she runs her hand over her chest idly, teases a nipple between her fingers. “I could use some warmin’ up, Papa Bear. Why don’t you come put all that scruff to good use, mm?”

He growls, and she shivers at the jolts that sound sends down her spine; he really is a bear, a beast, and she loves it. Feels the heat between her thighs begin to spread.

He is on her before she can register it; he moves so damn fast for a man his size, and she forgets the sheer strength of him as he grips her wrists in his hands, pins them over her head as he prowls over her. His eyes are dark, glazed nearly black with so much heat and want, the feral possessiveness that rolls off his body as she arches her back, lets her own eyes hood. “You’re playin’ with fire now, sweetheart,” he rasps, and she feels it grate down to her stomach.

Tess moans, flexes her arms in his grip. “I like it hot,” she breathes, and gasps when his mouth is there on hers, heavy and hot, devouring her as her eyes slip shut and she moans eagerly into the kiss. She feels his tongue slip against hers, tastes the faded scotch and something so primal, a base sense of maleness she can’t even begin to process as he bites down on her lip, draws blood.

His knee slips between her legs, shoves them apart as his thigh presses against her heat; she grinds down desperately, leaves a smear of hot, sticky come there as he kisses the breath from her, leaves her reeling still when he pulls away, starts on her neck, shoulders.

He bites down there, sucks on the pounding beat of her pulse, and Tess writhes, whines quietly as her legs thrash on the bed for something more. Her body feels like it’s overheated now; fires that lick and flare over her stomach, her chest, the air feels crushed from her lungs in the dizziest of euphoria when she feels his free hand slip down between her legs.

“Fuck!” She groans, sags against the bed in relief, in pleasure; in pain as his fingers slip inside her. Two fingers, thick and long, broad enough for them to stretch her, and Tess feels her pussy dripping around them, clenching tight as they curl against her walls, reaches in deep and strokes her.

Her thighs are trembling, sweating as he runs the pad of his thumb over her clit, sensitive and pink; he rubs slow and hard, thrusts his fingers hard as he sucks on her collarbone, bites down and marks her.

“So fuckin’ wet,” he rumbles, groaning deep in his chest, “so fuckin’ tight.” He scoots her further up the bed, pulls his fingers from her, and Tess whines. He lets her watch him suck his fingers clean, growl at the heady taste of her there; lets her watch him stroke his cock a moment before he reaches for the ropes they keep under the bed specifically for this.

Tess eyes them eagerly, licks her lips and arches against the mattress as he straddles her waist, binds her wrists to the headboard. He’s kneeling perfectly positioned against her chest; she can feel the weight of his cock resting between her breasts as he tightens the ropes, and Tess licks her lips again, stares up at him imploringly.

Joel arches a brow at her, smirking crookedly down at her. “S’there somethin’ you want, Tess?”

She arches again, writhes against the bed as she feels the wetness dripping between her legs, squeezes her thighs tight together. She feels him stroking her breasts, cupping them in his big hands and running his fingers over her nipples, palming them. His hips thrust idly; his cock slides between her breasts, and he holds them nicely around his cock as he grinds against them a moment, leaves her whining and swearing and flushing hot.

He groans, spanks her tits hard. “S’matter?” he husks, pinching a nipple. “Don’t you like my cock keepin’ your tits warm, mm? Want it in your mouth instead? Get it nice and wet for when I fuck your pussy?”

“Fuck, Joel -.” She squeals when he spanks her tits again, spreads her legs wide in some hope that grinding against the sheets will soothe the burning in her loins. Her mouth is watering at the thought of taking him into her mouth; he’s huge, the head thick, even girthier along his shaft, and Tess feels herself dripping onto the sheets thinking of it inside her.

“Potty mouth,” he says, and kneels higher onto her chest, lets her watch him fist his cock again, the head barely touching her lips. “Best put that mouth to better use, if you’re just gonna be swearin’ at me, mm? Keep you quiet, like a good girl.”

Tess whines, and the weight of him keeps her from writhing much. She stares up at him, black fire on needy, wanton heat, and she opens her mouth for him, slow and deliberate, her eyes never leaving his face. “I want your cock, please,” she whispers, and Joel’s eyes flash. “May I suck your cock?”

Joel groans; his cock twitches in his hand, leaking come already. He slips closer, lets her feel his head pressing against her lips. “Want me to fuck your mouth? Dirty little slut, ain’t you? Little cock slut.” He’s nearly dizzy with need, the urge to fuck his cock between her lips boils hot in his stomach.

Tess licks her lips; she’s shaking. “Please,” she moans. “Want you to fuck my mouth, please. Fuck your cock slut, I’m your fuckhole.”

“Good girl.” He slips the head between her lips, and groans as she takes him deep. His hands grip the headboard; she’s writhing, struggling to take it all, whimpering and nearly gagging on his cock, but he slips it back gently, starts to thrust against her mouth as she catches her breath.

He ruts into her mouth, feels her tongue stroking the underside of his cock, the sensitive run along his shaft as her cheeks hollow. He pulls out, just enough for the tip to stay between her lips, and Tess whines, sucks over his slit and laps her tongue there, tasting the salty precome dripping. He tangles his fingers in her hair, guides his cock back into her mouth, and she looks up at him, keeps her eyes trained on his face as it shifts, twists as he groans and swears when she takes him nearly all the way.

“Fuck,” he spits, thrusting slowly. She’s flexing her jaw, relaxing it to take him easier; he’s huge in her mouth, pressing hard and hot into her throat as she moans and does what she can not to choke. “Want me to come in that pretty mouth of yours, don’t you?” he grunts, panting hard. “Want me to make you swallow it all, take it all down your throat like a good little slut, don’t you?”

Tess whines, thrashes; he pulls out. She gasps, lips glistening in saliva and come, eyes glazed with a hungry, desperate need. “W-want -,” she chokes, swallows a breath as he cups her cheek, strokes her skin. “Want your come, please.”

Joel shudders, lets his thumb caress her lip, lets her take it into her mouth to suck. “Filthy little thing, ain’t you?” he growls, and starts to ease his cock back into her mouth, but Tess shakes her head.

“Inside me,” she gasps, chest heaving; the sheets are drenched in her come, sticky and hot. She might lose her mind if he doesn’t get inside her right this moment, but something tugs at her stomach more now - a need she can’t shake. “I want your come inside me.”

He pauses. “Want me to breed you, mm? S’that it?” He strokes her arms; the muscles taut and strained there, she’s shaking, sweating, but he sees the rise of heat flushed across her cheeks, her chest, the drunken lust in her eyes. “Want my babies in your belly, s’that what? Want my seed breeding you nice and round for me.”

“Yes,” she groans. “Yes, yes, please - please, w-want your come in me, wanna be b-bred.” She grinds on the sheets, spreads her legs wide and whines, begs for him. “Please? Please, Joel, I n-need it.”

He moves down, shifts until he’s nestled between her legs; lets her feel the slick head of his cock rubbing against her entrance, and they groan together at the feeling. “Fuckin’ wet for me,” he growls, and lifts her legs up higher, bends her almost double as she whines.

He rubs the length of his shaft over her slit, gets it nice and wet in her come as Tess thrashes against the pillows, bucking up to him desperately as he runs a finger over her clit; licks his finger and rubs it with earnest as it stiffens, swollen and pink. “You’re in heat, s’that it?” he asks her, guiding himself into her pussy. He grunts at the resistance, slips the head of his cock in slow, spreads her wide. “So fuckin’ hot - how’re you gonna be bred like this, mm Tess? Too fuckin’ tight.”

Tess whines, gasps, chokes for air as he splits her wide. It burns, her thighs tremble from the pressure of him. “Nnn - slow,” she whimpers, jaw slack, and the wet, slippery sound of his cock squeezing into her makes her writhe again. “S-slow, mmnn please - s’thick - fuckin’ - huge -.”

“Good,” he growls, thrusts in deeper. “All the better t’breed you, mm? Deep breath now.” He pulls back, and slams in to the hilt.

She screams, raw and hoarse, and he has clamp his hand over her mouth, keep her quiet. He slips his fingers into her mouth, hushes her with soothing kisses along her jaw as Tess whimpers and writhes, sucks on his fingers like a good girl. Tears bead in the corners of her eyes, and he kisses the side of her face.

“Good girl,” he rumbles, and the slick sound of his cock gliding into her pussy is thick between them. “S’feel good, mm? Nice fat cock in your pussy, make you nice and full. Gonna take all my come too, aren’t you, Tess? Gonna be bred, gonna make you come on my cock.”

She whimpers, writhes and flexes her hips, hopes in some way to ease the burning stretch of his cock inside her. He’s so fucking thick, splitting her open, gaping her pussy open, and each sporadic clench of her walls on his cock only brings him deeper into her, makes her that much tighter on him. “F-fuuuuuck,” she groans, gasping for breath as he kisses her jawline, sucks on her pulse. “Fuck, g-gnnnnah -.”

He moves before she’s ready, slams his hips against her as she screams, wailing and groaning against his hand. He grips her ass in one hand, spanks it rough before fumbling for his belt, left haphazard by the bedside table.

“Quiet now, good girl,” he warns her, even as he’s looping the belt around her head, slips it into her mouth. “Can’t have you wakin’ the neighbors now, can we?” She whines back at him, muffled, and he ruts into her, satisfied.

He rocks into her, gripping her thighs tight, palming her ass and spanking it rough as she thrashes on the pillows, writhes and whines as he alternates spanking her ass and her tits. The stimulation is overwhelming, too much, and she screams when he fucks in deep, deeper than he’s ever fucked her, and feels the rush of hot, thick come flooding her pussy.

He groans, low and rough, latches onto her nipple and suckles hard, laves his tongue over her sensitive nipples as his cock throbs inside her, pumps load after load of come into her clenching pussy. “Gonna take it all, good girl,” he grunts, letting his teeth graze over her nipple, blowing gently on the damp nipple. “Gonna fuckin’ milk you when your tits get nice and big. Mm? Like thinkin’ of that?” He ruts in harder, and she feels her eyes rolling back at the feeling of his come inside her, feels her stomach rounding already. “Like thinkin’ of bein’ round and full of my babies, tits leakin’ on the sheets while I fucked you, mm?”

He reaches down, rubs her clit fast, brutal, and she wails, writhing on the sheets as she comes on his cock, twitching and jerking as her pussy clenches down so hard, gushes a flood of wetness onto his cock as he spanks her ass, groans approvingly and suckles her tits.

“Good girl,” he soothes her, and Tess collapses against the pillows, twitching and panting for breath. He stays inside her, buried deep, pressed together as they catch their breaths. Tess whines, twitches as he pulls out, clenches her thighs together tight before his come can drip from her.

He unravels the belt, lets her rest her jaw a moment before he smirks at her. “Didn’t ask for permission when you came, did you?”

Tess stares at him, eyes lowering to his cock, slick with their come. She licks her lips, bites the corner of her lip. “I -.”

“You can choose,” he tells her, and he slips the pillows under her hips, keeps it elevated, strokes her stomach gently as he picks up his belt. “You can clean up my cock like a good little breedin’ bitch, or you can take your lashin’ for not askin’ permission.”

Tess groans quietly; she’s still bound to the bed, and her arms are getting tired. “C’mon, Joel -.”

He straddles her chest. “Both, then.”


End file.
